


A collection of poems

by transnymphtaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/transnymphtaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of e/R poems that I've earlier posted on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enjolras: I never saw his eyes

_i never saw his eyes_  
 _hidden underneath curls  
_ _as black as the ink he drew with_

_i never saw his eyes_   
_when glancing at his wine stained lips_   
_begging me to kiss them raw_

_i never saw his eyes_   
_when caressing his pale skin_   
_with the fading scars he hid from the world_

_i never saw his eyes_   
_because he closed them a last time_   
_before i realized that i wanted to drown in them_


	2. Grantaire: Everything hurts

_Everything hurts  
_ _and nothing counts_

_For everyone hurts  
_ _at least sometimes_

_And feeling like the only one broken  
is selfish in a broken world_

_So bite together  
and ignore the pain_

_And stare at the sun  
and remember the sun is hurting too_


	3. Grantaire: You're alone/Enjolras: You're at home

_You look around and think that you’re alone_  
 _When you’re surrounded by people that you know  
_ _You don’t feel that you belong and hide in the back, close to the door_

_In front of the room there’s a blond in red_   
_Talking about a future that you can’t see_   
_And you tell him so, and he tells you to go away_

_You do as asked even if others don’t agree_   
_Because you will show up for the next meeting anyway_   
_And maybe there will be more alcohol in your blood and the blond will scowl_

_-_

_You look around and think that you’re at home_   
_When you’re surrounded by people that you know_   
_You know that you belong, and is the last one out the door_

_In the back of the room there’s a man in green_   
_With a cynic tongue of the sort you've never seen_   
_And you wish that he could see your future, as you ask him to leave_

_He does as asked, and you want to take it back_   
_But he’ll be there for the next meeting so you let it be_   
_And maybe he’ll be a bit more drunk but you’ll smile at him_


	4. An observation of the other

_The sun is captured in your hair  
and the stormy sea in your eyes_

**Your locks drip of the darkest ink  
and you have a forest hidden in your eyes**

_Your voice is a siren call  
but your words are shards of glass_

**Everything you say is like smoke  
hiding how you feel in a cloud**

_You believe in everything  
and I only believe in you_

**If I can’t make you believe  
then what am I worth**


	5. Two sides of the same coin

_Questions from a sober mind_   
_Meet with drunken answers_   
_That answers nothing at all_

_One is serious, one is wild_   
_And both care too much_   
_Though one doesn’t care at all_

_Eyes that meet on different sides_   
_Trying to convey that the other is wrong_   
_Raised voices saying that they are right_

_Two sides of the same coin_   
_Both destined to die_   
_One for France, one for love_


	6. Grantaire: Believer

_I was the biggest believer_  
_When I was young_  
 _But nothing changed, it stayed the same, and_  
 _I gave up_

_I’ve accepted my role as a sinner_  
_Hiding in bars with a bottle in my hand_  
 _Listening to people destined to die young_  
 _Fighting for a better yesterday_

_Thought all of them foolish_  
_And didn’t get close_  
 _Until I heard the same nonsense_  
 _Spoken by an angel from above_

_I invited myself as their devil’s advocate_  
_Got accepted by faith or mistake_  
 _Started to befriend the fools_  
 _And prayed that they would prove me wrong_

_Fell in love with the leader_  
_Flirted for his attention by telling the truth_  
 _Not worth more than my bottle in his eyes_  
 _Yet I stayed, and prayed they wouldn’t die_

_I wasn’t the biggest believer_  
_When I grew old_  
 _But you fought for change, even when it stayed the same, and_  
 _I believed in you_


End file.
